


Imprint

by pinefree



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 13:04:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3611103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinefree/pseuds/pinefree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dom!Dipper & Human!Bill fun. Bill's possession left an imprint on Dipper's mind, but that's not necessarily a bad thing for either of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imprint

He hadn't been the same since it happened.

His mind was cloudy with the memories. The touch of their palms, Bill's white-hot with flames and bad intention. Dipper ripped out of his own body, Bill slowly settling in to it. He felt strange and weightless without a body; forget the trauma of realizing his mistake. He had let him in to his mind. Rule one: broken.

Dipper was never one for rules, anyway.

Fortunately, Bill was outsmarted at the time. He vanished, but Dipper still detected a hint of his presence clawing at the edges of his mind. A part of him that trusted no one seemed to intensify, his temper a bit shorter. He felt more frantic, more paranoid, more -Dipper-, disturbing as the thought was. 

He also felt more sure of what he wanted. So when it presented itself (or himself, rather) to him one night, his mind was manic and yet calm, self-doubt eroded away. The moon was full up, and his eyes were glowing bright. They stood in the top room of the Shack, Bill tall and lanky in his self-constructed body. 

"What'll it be, Pine Tree?" 

Dipper swallowed, and looked up and grinned in mockery, a callback to the same look Bill had given him on that day. The day that he left his imprint on him. Time to return the favor.

"I know exactly what I want, Cipher." And with that, he was making his way across the floor, letting his intrinsic lust for power, for strength, for any shred of masculinity surface. 

Bill only stood in disbelief for half a second before his expression softened, then smiled slyly. 

"Do your worst, kid."

They were both dressed up; for Bill, this was the norm for a true gentleman. For Dipper, a rare occasion, but worth it to look nice for one of Pacifica's (now frequent) parties. The suit was sleek and tailored to his body, far taller and slimmer than his prepubescent frame. 

Dipper's heart rate quickened, and the adrenaline pumping through his body began to manifest itself in grabbing the demon by his collar. Despite the height difference, Dipper was still confident. He stared down his opponent, not intending to falter. Those eyes were tricky though; they seemed to stare right through him, strip him down right then and there.

Might as well try to keep up.

His fingers, dexterous and calloused from years of writing, began to work on the buttons. He hadn't really thought of a plan-- a nerve had struck him, he wanted Bill, he summoned him. The demon seemed compliant enough, for now. He usually found the mind of humans amusing, with Dipper being no exception. He was interested in Dipper; fond of him, maybe. And it was no secret that Dipper was slightly obsessed with Bill, his knowledge, his secrets...

Bill was humming, smiling. "Gee kid, could at least buy me dinner first." His teasing was distracting, especially with his hot breath sending chills down Dipper's spine. His gloved fingers were casually tucked into his pants pockets, and he watched Dipper lazily with his one eye as he worked.

"Forget about that. Worry about what's in store for you tonight." The tone and words were so unfamiliar on Dipper's tongue, but he was thrilled to test them out. Bill could easily overpower him, kill him, do horrible things, and yet he felt completely confident. 

Riding the high of being in control, he began to increase in aggression. Rather suddenly, he was tearing off that gaudy yellow vest and white shirt, dropping them haphazardly on the floor. 

"Whatcha gonna do with me, Pine Tree?" He held up his wrists in mock submission, flashing a full grin. Dipper smiled back, taking his wrists in his own hands and pinning them back onto the wall behind them. Holy shit. Seeing Bill this way, exposed and willing, seemingly at Dipper's mercy... The one who eluded him for so long was now in his reach.

Soon his mouth was crushing over Bill's rather clumsily. The heat was almost too intense, but Dipper held strong. His grip on Bill's wrists was getting eerily harsh, but he was almost certain that the demon was a masochist. After all, pain was hilarious. 

Bill was passively kissing him back, relaxing under his grip. He still toyed with the idea of simply removing himself back into the Mindscape, but hadn't gotten bored just yet.

"Get on your knees, Cipher." 

The command seemed to thrill Bill as much as it did Dipper. Bill was never one to take orders, but he was curious to see how this would play out. Carefully, he slipped out of Dipper's grasp, running his hands achingly slow over the younger man's fully suited body. He found himself kneeling then in front of Dipper. His yellow eye leered up at Dipper as he began dipping his fingers strategically into the front of the young man's pants. 

Dipper let out a long, low moan at the contact, using his hand to steady himself against the wall behind Bill. His other hand snaked behind sandy blonde hair, pulling him closer to his target. Bill seemed to sense the impatience, eliciting a smile. But before he could get out a snappy comment, Dipper was ordering him once again. "Give me what I want, Cipher."

Bill's eye found Dipper's, and with a wink, he fully exposed the pale, solid member to the cool air. A gasp escaped Dipper's throat as Bill began to playfully tug and stroke. His glove felt... interesting against Dipper, but definitely pleasant. Tapping, playing, touching in the most teasingly awful but wonderfully slow way was becoming too much for Dipper.

The young Pines roughly grabbed at the blond's hair and guided his head in the right direction. Bill was compliant enough, but still teasing in his manner. Deliberately slow and small licks peppered Dipper's skin, pressing into the especially sensitive area on the underside of the head. Very good. But not enough.

"Suck, Bill." His voice came out like a groan, frustrated and heady with arousal. Bill had to admire Dipper's new found dominance-- the kid had come a long way from the little boy who fumbled through puberty.

Nodding, his tongue found its way over the head. Dipper let out a sigh of approval, threading his fingers through Bill's hair, pushing slightly. Eventually his mouth encapsulated the entire head, and he was slowly sucking, sucking, taking Dipper in a bit at a time. The brush of teeth spent sparks along Dipper's nerves, but not in an entirely unpleasant way. 

While this whole experience seemed surreal, and Dipper was thoroughly enjoying every second of it, he desperately wanted release. "Faster," he growled, grabbing Bill's free hand and placing it on the base. He could feel Bill's smile curing around him, and the hand began to move up and down, driving Dipper to incredible places. Sure enough, he felt it rising up inside him, maddeningly close. With a flick of Bill's tongue and the smooth gloves working him from the base...

Dipper roughly pushed Bill's mouth off of him. He was able to mumble one last command before imploding from a heady cocktail of pleasure and control. "Hold still and open wide."

Bill grinned and obeyed, flashing his perfect teeth, straight and white. Dipper couldn't take it, and was finally bursting, spraying a healthy coating of white sticky over Bill's face. The sight was about the most erotic thing Dipper had ever encountered, and was careful to burn that image into his mind for later. Of Bill playfully licking off the excess around his mouth, around his cheeks, dripping down his neck... 

Dipper steadied himself once again. "Let's not wait too long to do that again."

Bill stood up, and teasingly licked some of the remaining drops from his fingers. "Wouldn't dream of it, Pine Tree." With a wink and a flash, he vanished, leaving behind a spent Dipper. Gathering his thoughts and body and whatever remained of his sanity, he threw himself into the bed, anxious for sleep.


End file.
